This invention relates to training users of computer software. More particularly, this invention relates to a computer based system employing a multimedia approach to training users of various types of computer applications by providing audio.backslash.visual instruction along with on-line practice sessions using a multi-dimensional lesson monitoring approach.
For many years application programs, on-line services, and other computer application software have been available for use with digital computers. Application programs perform word processing functions, numeric functions, data-base functions, accounting functions, inventory control functions, and a wide variety of other functions. Application programs serve not only to increase the efficiency of the user but to increase the user's accuracy as well. On-line services allow a user to access large databases of information. However, when first implementing the computer application software or on-line service, a significant amount of time is required to educate the user in the use of the computer application software or information services. Not until the user is sufficiently trained in the use of the computer application software or service may substantial benefits be derived from the program or service.
The earliest approaches to training users were by the providers of computer application software. The first training tools involved written instruction books that were included with the programs. These books described the functions available in the software, how to implement the functions, and the limitations of the functions. The earliest training books were written in a highly technical manner that prevented the average user from gaining a thorough understanding of the program. Resultantly, a large industry grew around providing written training materials for training users to use the programs. Over time, with increased competition, the written materials became easier to read and understand, providing more thoughtful approaches to educating the user.
While the software industry developed, some persons and organizations recognized the shortcomings of the written book type instruction and stepped in to provide classroom and interpersonal instruction. Classroom type instruction targeted specific software that was popular enough to justify the large capital expenses associated with this type of training. Levels of instruction varied from lectures given in large auditoriums all the way down to one-on-one training sessions. While this type of instruction proved to be quite successful due to its human aspect, it was very expensive and generally required that the new user leave his or her place of employment to attend. Further, because the user generally was not provided with hands on training, and even if he or she was, the training was not performed on his or her own machine. Because of differences in machines and environments used in the training classes, the user could not always transfer the knowledge he or she had obtained to his or her own computer.
Over time, vendors of the software and others in the industry recognized the value of training the user on his or her own machine while inside the software itself. Thus, on-line tutorials were developed. On-line tutorials typically combined a written description of a particular function of the software and instruction in specific commands that would allow a user to perform the function. These on-line tutorials typically allowed a user to perform a few instructions at a time as directed by the tutorial with the instructions being monitored to ensure correctness of operation. While these on-line tutorials provided the benefit of learning while doing, they were typically difficult to follow and did not provide adequate explanation. Part of the problem related to inadequate written explanation that carried over from the user's manual was that such information was conveyed to the user only in a written format displayed on the screen. Further, because they were specific to the particular application program, they did not provide a familiar reference frame for the user and the user first had to learn to use the on-line tutorial in the particular program.
Thus, attempts were made to combine the benefits of classroom training with the benefits of hands-on training on the user's own machine. A few vendors recorded classroom training programs on video cassettes so that a user could play the lessons at his or her own speed on a nearby television while simultaneously working on the computer. Thus, a user could combine the benefits of working on his or her own machine while also obtaining the benefits of being in a classroom. Unfortunately, there was no interplay between the video being viewed and the user's commands issued to the computer application software. While this system allowed the user to play the video in his of her office, it did not provide the interactive benefits available from other techniques. Thus, the system did not reinforce the commands described in the video and required the simultaneous operation of two separate machines.
A recent visual teaching aid, sold under the tradename LOTUS SCREENCAM, displays images on a computer screen that are identical to those displayed within an application program. However, even though the teaching aid displays images that a user would encounter during use of the program, the teaching aid merely functions like a video player. The teaching aid merely displays to the user a proper sequence of keystrokes and/or mouse movements that would be required to execute specific functions and does not provide interaction between the user and the actual application program.